inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
How Badly
"How Badly" is the third single In Real Life have released, on April 20, 2018. A few days prior, they teasingly gave an enigmatic tweet: "How badly do y'all want this new music?"@inreallife (April 20, 2018) — via Instagram.@InRealLife (April 17, 2018) — via Twitter. On April 26, 2018, the single was featured in Apple Music's "Best of the Week" Playlist.@InRealLife (April 2018) — via Twitter. Background The single has a mix of English and Spanish lyrics, which they dub as "Spanglish". The recording took five hours, which Brady commented on how "when a song naturally fits with an artist it becomes a lot easier and more natural to record.""Exclusive: In Real Life on Handling Fame and Friendship". Stage Right Secrets. June 12, 2018. They performed the song live at ¡Despierta América!, 97.3, and in many of their performances, including on the American Idol Tour and Tonight Belongs To You Tour. In Real Life have also done a fan reaction video, which was uploaded on June 14, 2018. They had fans listen to the track, which was unreleased at the time. Lyrics 1: Chance Perez and Drew Ramos Hello, hola Right now you're speakin' my language Hold up, lemme show ya This how you talk in Spanglish And I don't wanna be my heart without ya And I hope when I see your face it all works out Hold up, lemme show ya That kind of look can be dangerous All How badly do you want mi amor? How badly do you want my love? Dime más, dime más Is it enough? How badly do you want mi amor? How badly do you need me in your life? Dime más, dime más Is it enough? Drew Ramos Oh my, I want you so bad Oh my, I want you so badly Oh my, I want you so bad Oh my, I want you so badly 2: Conor Smith Now you can tell me that you wanna be the one for me See, you can promise, but your word just ain't enough for me (ay) Now this one you better keep 'cause I ain't playin' no games No intersection on the street it's gotta go both ways I'm tryin' to stay in my lane, pero te quiero de más Quisiera ser el que te gusta, mami, dime no más (hey) I just want your affection, but all you seek is attention (oh) Baby-girl I only got one question, let me know how All How badly do you want mi amor? How badly do you want my love? Dime más, dime más Is it enough? How badly do you want mi amor? How badly do you need me in your life? Dime más, dime más Is it enough? Drew Ramos Oh my, I want you so bad Oh my, I want you so badly Oh my, I want you so bad Oh my, I want you so badly Oh my, I want you so bad Oh my, I want you so badly Oh my, I want you so bad Oh my, I want you so badly Sergio Calderon, Brady Tutton, and Chance Perez Hello, hola Right now you're speakin' my language Hold up, lemme show ya This how you talk in Spanglish And I don't wanna be my heart without ya And I hope when I see your face it all works out Hold up, lemme show ya That kind of look can be dangerous (dangerous, dangerous, dangerous...) No... All How badly do you want mi amor? (want mi amor) How badly do you want my love? Dime más, dime más Is it enough? (is this enough?) How badly do you want mi amor? (no, woah) How badly do you need me in your life? (you want my love) Dime más, dime más Is it enough? Drew Ramos and All Oh my, I want you so bad Oh my, I want you so badly (yeah, baby) Oh my, I want you so bad Oh my, I want you so badly (oh, so bad) Oh my, I want you so bad (oh, I want you so bad) Oh my, I want you so badly (yeah, baby) Oh my, I want you so bad Oh my, I want you so badly Download/Streaming Download: http://hollywoodrecs.co/HowBadlyDL Streaming: http://hollywoodrecs.co/HowBadly Videos In Real Life - How Badly (Audio Only) In Real Life - How Badly (Fan Reaction Video) References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:She Do songs Category:American Idol Tour songs Category:Tonight Belongs To You Tour songs